


Dark Calling

by Kindred



Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Dumbledore, F/M, Flirting, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Poisoning, Underage - Freeform, Vampire Harry, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:50:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry met's a man in the park one night and it changes his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi... this is an old fic of mine.
> 
> ...love kindred x-x-x

Dudley smirked as he watched his cousin fall to the muddy ground, he was looking at Harry wand spinning it over in his hand “I guess you can’t do much if I have it.” He grinned as he placed his chubby fingers on each end. Green eyes looked up at the fat teen and sighed   
“You do this all the time, just get on with it.” Harry told him, this was not what the spoiled boy wanted to hear so he booted Harry in the stomach before snapping the wand in half. 

The dark haired teen was curled up groaning at the pain that was spreading from his stomach to the rest of his body, Harry hated that his brain told him he had to feel pain or he had to feel something to let him know he was alive. Dudley kicked him again this time in the jaw making Harry cry out before the large teen stopped and sneered at him “If you’re such a great freak how come you can’t heal yourself?” He spat, the dark haired boy started to laugh as he pushed himself up onto his wobbly feet and looked at him   
“You are such a thick head prick Dudley once you leave the safety of the nest you will be eaten alive.” Dudley just looked at him like he was ready to punch him again “Oh by the way I don’t need a wand to hex you, I’m just not allowed to do it but it doesn’t mean I won’t.”   
“Y…You will be kicked out of your freakish school!”   
“Will I? Like I give two flying monkeys!” He hissed as he flicked his hand out and it had Dudley running from him quicker than he could spit out the blood from his mouth. “As I said thick headed prick.” He muttered as he turned and limped away.

A lot had changed over the last couple of years and Harry found he no longer cared about Voldemort or this war. Seeing Cedric die was one of the worst things he had seen and his mind had a hard time handling it. Every time he closed his eyes he saw those life eyes bore in to him and it was enough to make him sick, it was bad enough that his Uncle and Aunt fed him very little but now he couldn’t even stomach the idea of anything in his stomach. Then there was his Godfather seeing him die almost broke him. He could remember standing over Bellatrix as she goad him but in his dreams he dreamt he pulled her part with Sirius whispering to him ‘Good boy my son, that’s it make her suffer.’ It was also another reason why he won’t eat because the thought of killing some makes him sick.

Harry groaned as he spat out more blood it was getting dark and the teen knew he had nowhere else to go until whoever was on guard that night comes to check up on him. Harry sighed as he walked up to the park that was on the edge of the small street. Taking a step into the small children’s park when he looked up and saw a tall man in the park.

There wasn’t something right about this man, he stood so still like he was make of stone and Harry could feel the odd power radiating of him. The dark haired teen swallowed as he took a step back …I wished I had my wand… he thought, but he didn’t because his cousin had snapped it in half. The man stood there looking right at Harry eyeing him up and down like a wolf eyeing up a deer…shit I am the deer… summing up what bravery he had left after calling his uncle a fat thick headed prick he spoke to the man "What do you want?" The dark haired man smiled at him. It wasn’t a nasty smile or a smirk it was just a simple smile.  
"I was wondering if the Boy of Light would lay with me tonight." He spoke, his voice was like a lullaby and the teen could feel the power of his voice warp around him. But the teen shook his head as his eyes widened …did I hear right?… he thinks as he looked at the man. Everything about him screams royalty, pure blood but something else screamed at him …VAMPIRE…  
"I'm 15 years old you pervert! Not a street walker!" He growled as he looked anywhere but his eyes. A voice rang in his head, it was Hermione's …Don't look at them in the eyes, they will charm you and never turn your back on one and if you don't have a wand say are you like the vampire's from Twilight… this made Harry smirk, even when she said it in front of Ron.  
"I am aware of how old you are and what you are. I have been watching you long enough to know the pains in your eyes are not meant for one your age." Harry watched him as he shifted his weight from side to side.

 

The teen bites the bottom of his lip and looked down at the ground feeling the man’s words weigh heavy on his body "W…who are you?" Harry asked softly  
"You've heard of me. My name slandered by a mad man to make profit." He snarled, with hatred. Harry frowned as he tried to think of the man’s name but seeing the man snarl put stop to that as he looked fearfully at the man in front of him. He snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at the beautiful teen and saw fear in the boy's face. He smiled softly as he showed his fangs. "I have not been seen in hundreds of years. I am dead but not dead." This statement struck a chord with Harry. Those words echoed in his head as flashing of a film he saw long ago filled him mind.   
"Y…Your Dracula?" 

Harry looks back up to see the man is gone. The teen could feel the hair's on the back of his neck rise he knows he's here somewhere. The park was quiet, the only sounds being made was by his own deep breathing. His green eyes feverishly looked around the park as the long swing set sat still. He moved backwards until his body came in contact with something hard …Oh god… he thought as he turned to face what he already knew was behind him. He looked up and caught the glint from the vampire's eyes and he froze. "You are a clever boy Harry." He whispered, as he took the teen's glasses off. "And your right normally age is important to me. You are too young but your pain is strong I can fix that Harry; I can make the pain go away." He said.  
"H…How?" Harry asked.  
Dracula can see the teen was trying to fight the charm, but his power was too strong. He pulled the teen's face up to his look at him. "I can give you what your heart wants. I can give safety, free of pain, love, family and no more fighting." The pain in the boy's eyes starts to fade as tears start to burn down his cheeks. He took his hand and wiped the tears off his face.   
"P…Promise no more fighting?" Harry whispered as the vampire eyed the bruises he could see  
"I promise." He whispered as he lowered his mouth and pressed his lips against the teen’s lip and kissed him deeply.


	2. Chapter 2

Tonks turned up at the street and looked at the house, she frowned hearing the uncle scream blue murder about Harry. She saw the baby whale as she calls him walk back into the house smiling as he push what looks like a broken wand into his back pocket. If that wasn't any more alarming it when she heard the uncle say "The freak can sleep in the shed." She panicked as she left her spot and started to walk away.

She started too walked down the road looking for the dark hair teen. A worrying thought crossed her mind …what if that fat boy had hurt him again… She thought after the last time when that boy and his friends had chased Harry down the street while they were on bikes and knocked him to the ground, one had grabbed Harry’s hair and dragged him along the streets while they were still on the bike before they took in turned using Harry as a speed bump. The pink haired woman nearly killed those horrid teens and she had threaten Dudley to turn him into a fish and send him to china and put him on the sushi menu. Tonks shuddered at the thought of that that fat boy could have done this time around.

Tonks like Harry and he was family truth be told and would have loved to have adopted him or her mother and father would have loved to. She knew they had tried but Dumbledore was an arsehole and they went over his head but because there was no proof of any wrong doings on Harry they wouldn’t move him, even with the memories of what she seen they still wouldn’t move him. She stopped when she heard what sounded like a pained moan and she ran down the street.

She was one wand blast away from calling for help Tonks heart was thumping against her chest that it started to hurt as she started to run faster. She stopped dead in her tacks and stood there looking at the scene in front of her. Tonks pink hair turned grey as she took a couple of steps forward and she let out a gasp at what she saw. 

There was Harry Potter on the ground his clothes were pulled off him and there was a tall dark hair man above him, driving his hips into the young teen. He wasn’t pinning Harry down he was just lying there arching his back and moaning as the dark haired man held his hips tightly grinding down into Harry harder and deeper. Poor Tonks mind couldn’t catch up with herself, she knew he was a vampire by how he looked by how his skin had an unnatural colour and she could see his fangs in the moon light. He wrapped a hand around Harry's neck, turning the boy’s head to the side and sunk his fangs into the boy's neck.

Snapping out of her shock she pointed her wand at the vampire "OI! GET OFF HIM!" Tonks screamed at the vampire. He could hear her yelled at him and he smiled against the teen’s neck as he pulled his fangs out licking the blood away sealing the bites as he turned to face the grey haired woman. Who’s her hair was now sickly lime green. Dracula looked at the woman with blood around his lips, he pulled out of the partly unconscious teen and carefully warped his cloak around the boy before he stood up. He waved his hand and was redressed again and stood proudly as he looked at the woman. But all Tonks saw one moment they were laying now but in a blink of an eye. She stood there looking at them. "Let him go!" she ordered, harshly.  
The vampire chuckled as he licked Harry's neck. Harry himself whimpered and let the vampire hold him as he couldn't hold himself up. He was aware that Tonks was there by her voice even though is vision was blurry. "Oh I don't think so; Harry is coming home with me." He grinned as he sliced his wrist and placed it directly over Harry's mouth.  
"He's a child!" she yelled, as tears started to burn his eyes  
"A child? Is that how your Lord sees him? I'm sure Dumbledore has being saying lots of rose tinted lies," He grins as he pulls his wrist away, he looked at Harry who's eyes were glassed "Shhhh, my love."  
"Don't hurt her...please." Harry whimpered to him, Dracula smiled at him.  
"Of course." And then they were gone.  
Tonks was left there looking at the spot where they were a moment ago; she walked closer to the spot when she heard a crunch, stepping back she saw Harry’s glasses on the ground. She knelt down and picked them up seeing where her foot had step on them.


	3. Chapter 3

Albus was a mess. Harry Potter has gone missing; Tonks had called the other Order members to come to the scene. He walked up to the young woman and looked at her, she explained how she saw Harry's fat cousin come home with Harry's broken wand and the uncle had locked the doors and windows. Then she told them she went looking for the teen and found him with the vampire. Every one stopped moving and looked at her with wide eyes, she told then what the vampire was doing to Harry and how he infected him with his blood. She was in tears and screamed into her hands. "HE HAD NO WAND HE WAS DEFENCELESS!" she cried out.

 

She left the part out like the rose tinted lies that the vampire talked about. In the end she told him what the vampire looked like and the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes were gone "Dracu." He said getting as the pink hair woman to look at him oddly.  
"Albus?" someone called out to him, the white hair man frowned and looked around.  
"Go and deal with that family!" he ordered, sternly.  
"There is no point." Came the dry voice, they turned around to see Snape walking up the path towards them with Arthur and Madeye.  
"What are you talking about?" The old man asked  
"Vampires, a small group attacked the house, only one is a live that is boy." Snape said. Tho when he say boy he sneered nastily   
"Can we get anything out of him?" Molly asked as she comforted Tonks.  
"No, its old vampire magic, it makes the person relive what they've done through the eyes of their victims. If he was a wizard he might have last longer." Snape said looking shocked at the mess he saw in the house and in the baby whale's head.

 

Snape watched the old man he wanted to reach cross throttle him, he had told him for months since he’s been in Harry’s since before and after the mess at the Ministry. The boy was mess he was shocked that he took vampirism as a way out. "We found Harry's wand, it was broken in two.” Snape hissed as he held it out in front of him “It looks like it’s been fixed several times.” Arthur stood next to Snape and sighed as he rubbed his face   
“Ron had told us once that Harry had to get his wand fixed every holiday. In the end he thought himself how to fix it.” He told him with a deep sigh, Snape looked at Dumbledore again but with a colder look.  
"I bet you're now regretting getting Black killed." He hissed at him.  
"Severus now is not the time…we have to find…"  
"'Now is not the time! You are a impractical old fool it was Black's own magic that was kept those monster away from here, you know that as well as I do!" Snape snarled, everyone looked at them  
"What is he talking about?" Molly asked.  
"Sirius was a vampire." Tonks sniffed as she cried into her hands  
"And you forced us to kill him! You told us he was a threat to Harry!" Molly yelled, they all worked hard to make it look like that Bellatrix killed Sirius and to make Harry believe with every fibre of his being that the mad bitch killed him.  
"ENOUGH I AM THE ONE HERE WHO IS TRYING TO GET THE BOY TO KILL VOLDMORT! IF IT WASN'T FOR ME HE WOULD HAVE KILLED MOST OF YOU ALREADY!" He yelled stormed away.

 

He knew this was going all wrong he guessed that the boy was going off the rails by what Snape had told him and Dumbledore really didn’t believe the potion master that much about the boy state of mind. But he had no idea that Dracula would come and claim the boy when he found out that Sirius was vampire and what the man told him about the vampire world he thought he warn the master vampires to stay away from Harry…must hurry I need to get Harry back under my control… he thought as he rubbed his beard.


	4. Chapter 4

Couple of days later….  
Harry barely remember much about his change, he just remembered Dracula feeding him blood or screwing. After those couple of days he woke up feeling new he stretched himself feeling his bones click back into place. It was a wear feeling like his bonds and muscle were detached from his body his mind was clear there was no foggy emotions his mind. He smiled as he stood up and looked around the room seeing some clothes laid out for him.

He stood looking in the mirror at his new look he saw that he wasn't much taller his hair a slightly longer …I look like emo… he thought. He felt like someone else was looking back at him though the mirror his eyes were still dark green but they had a unnatural shine to them and he looked like he hadn’t seen the son in years and all his scars were gone even the one on his forehead…thank god… "Ah there is my son." Dracula called out to him.

 

Harry turned around and looked at the man in front of him and wrinkled his nose as the vampire walked over to him slowly "That would be a little wrong won't it? You fucked me." He said. The older vampire let out a deep laugh that sent shivers down Harry's skin. Vampire magic can ripple along the skin and spike when they are happy, angry, and sad and so on and so forth.   
"I sired you. We always fuck our sires unless they are our own children." He smiled at him and Harry felt himself smile back   
"Why me? You said before you have been watching me…why?" Harry asked as he ran his hands though his hair. Dracula walked over to him and placed his hands on his shoulders turning him around making him look at themselves in the mirrors as he helped him with his emerald green waist coat,  
"Why not you? It's always going to be you from the moment you were born I knew there was someone out there for me." He smiled at Harry as he kissed his neck. "Come let's get you something to eat," He whispered as he led Harry out the room. "We have a lot of training to do my young prince." He grinned. "You are already half way there."

 

It has been a month since Harry was taken by Dracula and it had taken Dumbledore this long to find him. He apparated on top of a snowy mountain top the old man looked at the vase landscape and shivered at the coldness that filled his withered body and bone. He looked down at himself and frown at how battered his clothes looked and he waved his hand cleaning and fixing his image. 

He had thought about what he was going to tell Lord Dracula to try to get him to give him back Harry, he knew that Dracula wouldn’t care much about the war but I will do he would pleaded to the hero in him the boy. He smirked at himself thinking he had a good plan on his side. Dumbledore stumbled back as he felt wards push him away he hissed at the pricking pain on his skin as he looked at the frightening castle. The air was bitter and it stung to breath the wind was cutting right though him but he knew once he passed the wards very thing would still and warm. The haired wizard stood at the gate waiting for someone to speak to him, after what felt like hours a gargoyle shifted and looked at the wizard. "What your business with the Lord Dracula?" The gargoyle asked to old wizard.  
"I'm here to talk about his young ward." He said, the yellow eyes of the stone creature looked the wizard over.  
"Lord Dracula will meet with you; however you're magic will be restricted." Dumbledore wanted to argue with the gargoyle but it turned back to stone and looked off into the sunset.

 

He felt the wards shift to allow him to enter into but he could feel his magic being restricted it was like having a snake warped around his chest suffocating him …Bugger! Taking him by force isn't going to happen then… There was a deathly stillness as passed the wards, there was no harsh wind that could cut though you, there was no singing birds. It was as if you've lost your hearing.

 

The large carved wooden doors opened and let the man in, there stood a young blonde man, he was dressed in a shirt and trousers but nothing else he didn’t smell at the wizard he more or less wrinkled his nose at the man as if the Wizard’s smell upset him. "Lord Dumbledore welcome to Lord Dracula's home, please follow me. He will meet with you shortly he has some business to attend to with his new ward." He said. Dumbledore noted how softly spoken the young was and as he walked it was like looking at a veela   
“How old are you?” The old man asked  
“120, give or take a couple of years.” He said with a sly smirk  
The blonde hair man gave quick bow and turned around and started walking down the hall. The wizard followed the young man who could have easy passed himself off as a Malfoy. This young man was clearly was a vampire but he looked flushed like he was more human …half breed… he thought bitterly as he followed him down the long hallways.

Dumbledore looked at the halls all seem to be brightly lit and warm and inviting, other vampires and werewolves seem to be milling around talking to each other or just cuddling, he stops staring when the blonde stops and turns around to look at him. "Keep your inner thoughts low, there are some who can hear what you are thinking and will not take kindly to your options." He said as he open the door and let him "I will have tea brought for you." And with that the blonde left.


	5. Chapter 5

He stood in the red room, gold trees were painted on the walls and a large portrait of Dracula stood above the fire place, the old man’s blue eyes landed on the young man in the painting as well, he stood in front of Dracula and to the side. There was something familiar about the young man in the painting but he couldn’t put his fingers on it. He turned to see a try with cups and a pot of tear waiting for him and he walked over taking a seat and pour himself a cup while taking a custard cream cake…might as well make myself comfortable… he thought to himself. 

It was two hours before Dracula came to see him by this time the wizard was fuming, he as pacing the floors he has tried to open the doors but they seem to be locked. When the doors did finely open a young dark haired teen walk in with Dracula and two others followed behind them. The tall thin man had long black hair that was tied into a pony tail he was clearly a vampire while the other was a werewolf, he was smaller than the vampire and built more curvy he had ash blond hair that framed his face his eyes were rich golden amber it made Ablus shiver thinking back to Remus when Moony was near the surface. "Albus I am so sorry for keeping you waiting. I had important things to attend to and well… truth be told you coming here at this moment in time was at upmost troublesome." He said with a smile as he took a seat.  
The young man came and sat next to him as the other two said on the teen’s other side, it took him a few moments to recognise the two other men.

 

He felt his heart rate sky rocket up as he looked at two men he didn’t think he would see. One he as sure was meant to be dead and the other one he sent packing into wolf packs. He swallowed a lump in his throat as the old tea try disappeared and a new one took its place "You're meant to be dead!" Dumbledore finely said to the long hair man, he chuckled and stretched his arm out over the wold and rested it on his shoulders. Both men look younger than he has ever seen them it was if they lost 10 year and they were back to being young and vibrant   
"I am dead, remember I'm a vampire." Sirius grinned showing his pearly white fangs, Remus told his eyes but rested his head on the vampire’s shoulder.

 

Dumbledore was not a happy man he was beyond pissed off he was ready to kill everyone in this room. Sirius Black was meant to be dead he fired the curse himself at the man and watched him fall back into the veil now he is sat there turning to the wolf and pulling him onto his lap.  
"Remus?"  
"Shhhh too busy…Sirius, neck." He said purred, the vampire tilts his head and lets the wolf lick his neck. It was enough to make the old man throw up his custard cream cake.

Dracula smiled at him and warped his arm around Harry’s neck playing with the beads that hung there. “To why you’re here, I am sure this is about Harry?” Dracula asked the angered wizard. Dumbledore turned his head to the 1000 year old vampire and felt like he could set him on fire…if I could I would…he thought bitterly. But he put on the kindly worried grandfather face and looked at the blue eye devil  
"I am, I want to know where the boy is and for him to come back with me. I'm sure he doesn't want to be here." He said, with a chuckle. The teen who was sat in between the two men started laughing and Dumbledore looked at him. "And what is so funny young man?" Green eyes looked at the old wizard and they seem to flash in the light of the room, to the old man this child seem dangerous there was power under all that innocent look and what he felt was just the tip   
"What I find funny is different from what you find funny. But the fact being is I am Harry and I love it here. I have my all family here and lots of fun people to talk to." He grinned impishly. 

 

Dumbledore felt his heart froze what he thought was pure blood ancient vampire was a 15 year old boy who hasn’t been long turned. He looks so different his clothes fitted and his hair is longer and shinier and his eyes are darker and the scar …it's gone…"H…Harry my boy you look so different." He said, forcing a smile to grace his lips.  
"Of course he does! His blood has been awakened and he is the prince to the throne." Sirius said, smugly. Dumbledore was horrified …Prince…   
"Our little cub, a prince." Remus smiled holding Harry's hand; the teen smiled at him and squeezed his hand a back.  
"Harry I know all this seems grand but don't forget what Dracula did to you!" Harry stopped and looked at back at the old wizard.  
"And what a wonderful time he had doing it." He said laying his head on Dracula's shoulders.  
"HE SENT VAMPIRES TO KILL YOU AUNT AND UNCLE." The old man shouted, Harry turned his head and looked at him.   
"Did you?" 

 

The old man smiled thinking he got what he wanted "Your uncle pulled a shot gun out on the vampires I sent to collect your belongings and I guess he didn't clean the gun and it back fired. What are vampires going to do with so much blood around?" Dracula said to Harry, the teen hummed and looked back Dumbledore and before him open his mouth again.  
"But I would like to go back to Hogwarts to finish my education." Harry said, this made Dumbledore look up and smiled "However I would like to Remmy and Siri teaching DADA's." he said.  
"No! Out of the question." The old man said quickly without really thinking  
"Oh well then, I'm sure another school will take me on for my last two years...yes?" Harry said as he crossed his leg over the other one. Dumbledore bit his tongue …it's just the vampires blood, I will break him down and get him back… he thought.  
"Well I am sure we can work something out for you two lads." He said changing his voice to back to kindly grandfather.  
"Wonderful," Dracula said "Now let us know what is decided Albus, my prince is keen on getting his education." He said. Harry stood up and started to head for the door.  
"I'm bored now I'm going to look for Ero…oh and head master, you will not break me down again." Harry smiled before leaving; Dumbledore looks shocked at what he's been told and looks at the others.  
"Thoughts travel far and fast in this place and lies and liars can be smelt." Dracula told him as he and the others left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a week later and Harry was back at Hogwarts, the lady herself gave Harry a warm welcome by covering him with her magic he smiled and looked at Remus and Sirius who looked happy to be back at the school. Then Harry saw Dumbledore walked up to them with Snape in toe Harry tilted his head and notice the look that the head of the snake house was giving him and he smiled “Harry, Remus, Sirius welcome back, I have a room next to your guardians ready for you Harry.” Dumbledore said with a tightness in his voce, the teen looked at him and gave in him a quick once over   
“Let’s get to our rooms then.” Sirius said as they were lead the way to the chambers, teen smiled at Snape and gave him a wink, the potion master splutters in shock.

 

The next day Harry walked into the Great Hall, he wore his school robes as he stood his sat down at the Gryffindor table and looked at the food in front of him and piles the food on his plate he could see the eyes of the other looking at him as he chewed on the bacon. There was some movement before he felt the people sitting next to him “Hermione love pass me the pepper.” He asked without looking up, the brown hair witch blushed and did as he asks Harry looks up at her and smiled “Thank you.” he tells her taking the pepper out of her hands , Hermione’s cheeks flushed red and she looked down at the floor   
“Hey don’t glamour her!” Ron yelled, more like snarled  
“RONALD! Harry has not glamour me, I haven’t even looked into his eyes.” She told him   
“B…But the blushing.” He spluttered   
“He’s hot Ron.” Hermione said with a deeper blush, Harry watched with amusement he could hear a couple of girls on the table giggling and nodding in agreement as he turned back to Hermione and gave her a soft smile   
“You have my honour my dear friend that I will never use a glamour on you…” he turns to Ron “Or you, I will only use it for my own fun.”   
“Like on Malfoy and his minions of maggots?” Ron asked   
“Well of course.” He beamed showing his fangs “Who else could there be?” Harry said waving his hand before he nibbled on some more bacon.

 

From the teachers table Dumbledore watched Harry as he chatted to his friends, he had no idea what they are talking about but it seem they are dealing with Harry bring a vampire well…at least that’s normal… he though “Are you sure letting a vampire into the school Albus is a good idea even if he is Harry.” Minerva asked, she was fond of Harry terribly fond of the bright young man and had wished she could have taking him into her care when he was a child but she feared the vampire in him now.   
“He still needs training.” He said her without taking his eyes off Harry, he saw the teen turn and look at him with a glare in his eyes.  
“You should have never left him with that family now look.” She whispered  
“The boy is going to course more trouble by being here.” Snape said looking down at the table seeing Harry look up at him and gave him the wide eye innocent look. 

Snape groaned and looked back down at his food just as he felt someone sit next to him on the empty seats, he looked up and saw Remus and Sirius sitting next to him and he had to bite his own cheek at the young looking wolf it was as bad as looking at Harry…he’s fucking 15 years old… he screamed at himself as he looked down at his food “Severus I have a favour to ask.” Remus purred, the potion master grumbled as he turned to look at the werewolf   
“You may ask whether or nothing I will do it is another question.” Remus grinned at him  
“I need you to go over all the potion you have taught your students to Harry. His mind is clearer now and I think this will be good for him to do.” Remus asked gently, Severus wanted to snarl at him and tell him where to stick it but he nodded any way  
“Fine but if the boy blows up one cauldron it’s over!” He growled   
“You have my word on it.” The wolf smiled at him.

 

Later on during the day…  
Harry grabbed Ron and pulled him into an alcove and snarled at him as he pushed him against the wall. The red head blinking in confusion as he looked around at his attacker “DO YOU THINK I’M STUPID RON!” He yelled at him stopping everyone in the hall way and looked at them. The red head open his mouth and then closed it again before repeated himself making him look like a fish   
“WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?” Ron yelled back, Hermione looks shocked and stood there   
“I KNOW THAT DUMBLDORE HAS BEEN PAYING YOU, AND HE’S PAID YOU EVEN MORE TO STAY FRIENDS WITH ME NOW I’M A VAMPIRE!”  
“NO HARRY YOU’RE OFF YOUR HEAD I WOULD NEVER?” Ron yelled trying to look hurt.

Harry snarled at him as he grabbed his chin flashing his fangs arm as his eyes turned a darker green almost black “Ron you forget I’m a vampire and many-many vampires can read your thoughts and yours is clear as day. I can smell you lies Ron and if I find out that the money has come from my own vault I will want every bloody penny back do you fucking hear me!” He said pushing himself away and he turned to look Hermione “You don’t have to worry he only offer you books and the promise of a professor’s job when you leave school.” She gasped and looked down at her feet  
“I’m sorry.” She said weakly, Harry was gentle with Hermione as he hook his fingers under her chin and lifted her head up to see tears running down her face  
“Don’t be sorry I understand Hermione, but you still see me as a friend not as a pay day. You only told him that worried you about me.” He said touching her cheek “Don’t marry Ron he only wants a trophy wife and you’re too good for that.” Then Harry walks off down the hall to classes leaving every one stun.  
“Do does that git think he is some prince!” Ron snarled,  
“Ron you are thick as a board of planks, he is a prince Dracula has made him a prince!” Hermione yelled at him before storming off.

Draco has been watching Harry since he got back to Hogwarts, and he was shocked to say he was surprised at the golden boy’s new look and behaviour he saw how he acted to Ron and the way he was with Hermione shocked him even more. So he decide to corner Harry and see what he could find out about him now he is called Prince Harry.

The blonde couldn’t do it in his chambers not with the vampire and wolf next door to him. He started to followed him but Harry himself was being followed by boys and girls alike it reminds him of Viktor Krum when he was at the school always being followed mainly by girls. But one evening he followed Harry to an empty class down in the dungeon areas where Snape would hold private lessons. He found somewhere to hide and watched the boy wonder. 

 

There he found Harry sat on table his hands resting on someone chest and his legs open side to let the man’s body move closer and it took Draco 5 minutes to realise it was Snape’s chest “You wanted to meet me here professor.” Harry purred playfully as his hands curled around Snape’s clothes   
“I want you to stop flirting with me. Lupin asked me to teach you more potion he thinks you seem to need it.” Harry sighed and looked up at him   
“Umm well that I do need help with my potions but let’s put that aside to the first statement of yours. Nawwww where’s the fun in that.” He said smirking, he notice Snape was looking at him in right in the eyes “Ummm muggle contact lenses a perfect way to stop a glamour from working.” He smiled at him   
“This isn’t you; this is the vampire’s blood in you.” Snape mumbled   
“This isn’t the real me... what is the real me Professor ummm?” He asked tilting his head “Is it the boy that you look at every day with my father’s face and my mother eyes, the boy you hate that you loath with every single fibre of your being.” He hissed as he dug his nails in to the man’s chest.

 

“I don’t hate you…” Snape gritted out and that was the truth he didn’t hate Harry god knows he has tried to hate him but he found he couldn’t now with this strange allure about him he found it harder to resist him.  
“Of course you do, if it wasn’t for my father my mother might have married you, if it wasn’t for me Voldemort would have never killed her....” Harry knows he going for the low blow here but he couldn’t stop himself “…But what didn’t help was you calling her a mudblood and then it was you who told Voldemort about the fake prophecy…” ‘SMACK’ a hand landed hard on Harry’s face making him twist falls off the table and hitting his head on the stone floor.

 

Snape stood there breathing deeply as he looking down at him he felt his skin prickle and burn as he stared at Harry lifeless body. The dark haired teen didn’t move and panic started to set in. Snape moved closer to him, Harry was on his side as he pulled him onto his back gently as he could he could feel Harry’s neck was broken “Oh Merlin no!” he gasp as he looked at Harry’s body …I killed him… he thought as he stood here.

He didn’t know what to do or what to think until he hear a rattle escaped Harry’s throat and then teen’s eyes flew open and he sat up and looked at Snape, who only gave a startled cry of relief “That hurt!” Harry growled as he grabbed the desk and pulled himself up clicking his neck from side to side   
“I’m sorry.” Harry looked at him and wiped the blood of his lips as he walked over to the teacher and tilted his head   
“You will be... I want blood potion made enough for the school year.” He snarled, Snape nodded and walked out the room quickly.

Harry smiled as he kept his back from the door, he rubbed his hands together looking at the blood under them from where he pushed them into Snape’s skin. He made sure his own blood was under his nails before he dug them in. He knew his own blood would poison Severus’ blood not to kill him no Harry need him alive.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry leaned against the table rubbing his neck, Draco was still watching with a horrid fixation on what happen he was waiting for Harry to leave the young vampire prince wasn’t moving any time soon “Draco stop hiding and come in here.” Harry said clearly, the blonde froze unsure if he should move “Draco don’t make me say your sir name.” He growled. Moving out form where he was hiding Draco walked into the class room “If you’re going to stalk me please do a better job, Ron’s ‘rat’ did a better job and he’s a fat dim-witted arse hole who I will enjoy feeding to my pet snake once I have one and him.” He said as he looked at Draco “So what is it you want?”  
“To fuck you!” The blonde’s eyes widen as he realised what he said and slapped his hands over his mouth as he looked at Harry who just smiled at him “I didn’t mean …I wanted to… urrm Yeah alright I want to fuck you... I don’t bottom.”  
“And I don’t top...unless I’m riding.” Harry answered back, he put the rag down at the was using to mop the blood off his neck and ears and walk over to him “All right Draco you want to fuck me fine, but there are rulessss.” He hissed into the blonde’s neck as said blonde held Harry’s hips tightly “You will be my blood donor, I know you heard me ask Snape for Blood potions but they help me stay out in the sun light, they don’t really give me the nutritional value like really pure blood wizards give.” He smirked as Draco nodded   
“Is that all?”   
“No but I will think of things later.”  
“I’m sure you will, so do you want feeding now?”  
“That would be nice you god father hurt me, but you can fuck me first.” Harry smiled as Draco growled at him “I think you will be good.” He purred in his hear, sending shivers down the blonde’s body.

He pushed Harry onto the desk the was sat on earlier Harry smiled as he kissed him of course he was letting the blonde take in control and he liked now needy Draco was and how much he wanted Harry. Clothes were thrown into a pile onto the floor on of gold and red and one of sliver and green as the two teen touched his each other skins. The blonde pulled back and looked him up and down “I want to feel you lips around my cock.” He whispered to him. Harry grinned and moved onto his knees looking up at him.

 

3 months later… things with the Lion house was divide, all the girls love him and half the boys love him but for a few who wanted to hurt him. Since Harry now barely ate at his table anymore and those who want to sit with Harry had to follow him. But when he was caught walking in with Draco warped around him the whole hall stopped and looked at them, the blonde dragged him over to snake table and he had pulled Harry onto his lap and feed him that way. Sirius was barking in laughter at everyone’s faces while Remus elbowed the vampire.

Dumbledore was ready to smack his face against the table when he saw Harry cuddling up to Draco fucking Malfoy. He had heard stories about Harry and his bed partners male and female it didn’t seem the boy had an option on which sex. But it seem he is with Draco most of the time and the worst of it is he has seen how Severus looked as he watched Harry…What am I going to do fuck him myself!…he screamed at himself in his head.

The snow had finely settle around the castle and Remus smiled to himself at the quietness. He wondered into their and Harry’s chambers when he stopped after hearing some moaning. He groaned thinking that Sirius was screwing Harry again, but instead he found Draco had Harry on his elbows and knees and was driving his hips into him and great speed. He stood there and made a noise and Draco pulled out just as he came covering Harry’s arse, the dark hair teen turned around and frowned “Inside means inside Draco.” He hissed   
“He startled me!” The blonde gasped as he fell off the bed, Harry shrugged his shoulders and walked over to Remus and gave him a kiss on the cheek  
“Whats up?” he asked   
“You’re shagging Draco Malfoy?” Remus asked with a bemused smile  
“Annnd?” Harry asked with a cheeky grin   
“Urrh I’m the one shagging him?” The blonde pointed out, Remus shot him look as if to say ‘shut up’ as Draco started getting dressed “I will be going Har I will see you in the hall.”   
“Yeah Dragon see you.” Harry smiled; Draco gave Harry a kiss on the lips and legged it, Remus gave him a smirk as he ran down the hall tucking in his shirt and doing his tie up.

 

“Cute lad.” Remus comment as he looked back at Harry and he smirked “He likes you.” Remus said sitting down looking at the dark hair teen as Harry rubbed cum off his arse   
“I hope so, it doesn’t feel like angry sex.” He said as he put some clothes on and sits with him “So what can I do for you?” he asked as he laid his head on the wolfs lap and smiled as he looked up at him, the amber eye wolf ran his finger thought the inky black hair   
“Ummmm Cub you need to be more careful about your bed partners, a Death Eater’s son and trying to bed a former Death Eater who is also your teacher, people will talk?”   
“Let them talk, I’m a vampire the heir to the Dracula’s throne, I can shag or be shagged by anyone I like.” He tells him, Remus chuckled   
“You are sounding more and more like Sirius by the day cub... anyhow Dumbledore is trying to get you back into control, he doesn’t like the fact that you outted his spies or that your bonking anything that moves.” He said   
“I have a very healthy sexual appetite, nothing wrong with that?” The teen muttered with a shrug as he sat up   
“No of course not cub, I would think something is wrong if you were not exploring it all, however lets tone down on bedding every Death Eater you met shall we... any how your still a wizard as well it could make problems for you.” Harry looked up at him with a slight head tilt and gave him an innocent demon child look about him ‘butter wouldn’t help but I will rip your soul out’ look   
“What problems?”  
“Dracula is a wizards but most of his coven isn’t, so his bed partners over the years have just been vampires, there are rules about vampire’s biting wizards, but if you carry on the way you are you could end up pregnant.” Harry froze and looked at Remus   
“Pregnant?” he said   
“Yes.”  
“I see, well that is news! Why didn’t you tell me sooner? I mean with the girls it’s protecting smells but you could have warned me? I’m bottom!” Harry half yelled as Remus smiled at him.

That fact bothered him for the whole day and the rest of the week so he went to find Hermione and the first place he looked was the library…no surprised there…he thought as he walked over to her and sat with her. The brown haired witch felt someone sat next to her at this point she marked the book she was reading and looked up at the dark haired teen “Hey Harry.” She smiled   
“Hey Moin, can you help me with something?” He asked, she nodded to him   
“Sure what’s up?” Harry had deicide he wanted to read up on this male pregnancy stuff, it was first he heard of it but looking into it might be a good idea. He pulled the book out and placed it on the table Hermione blushed when she saw the book on ‘Wizard only inflictions and other odd and dangerous illness’  
“Harry what are you looking for if you’re looking for the answer for our potion class then it will affect witches and wizards?” She asked, thinking it was about potions. 

Harry shook his head and nibbled his bottom lip at her before rubbing the back of his had “I’m looking thing about Male Pregnancy.” He tells her as he flicks thought the page  
“Harry your not are you?”  
“Whhhat no... not as fair as I know I’m not, but this say that one or both wizards have to powerful.”  
“Tick one for you.” She said looking down at Harry’s scroll and sees he done two pages, Harry chuckled at her and carry’s on   
“Normally it’s in the family…” he looks up at her “Is it?” he asked looking at her, she looked up at him from his homework scroll   
“All pure blood family have the ability to carry a child, male or female?” she tells him, Harry gives her a look and she blushes again “I’ve read some books.” She lied to him but Harry was happy enough to let that lie slid…for now…  
“Urrrha you learn something very day.” He said with a strange smile,  
“Harry does being a vampire make you smarter?” she asked as she looked though his homework, he leaned back in the chair and looked at the bush hair witch, he smiled at her   
“No not really... it’s just helps makes things clear.” He said “Are you thinking it?” he asked as he leaned on his hand   
“No... no of course not...well maybe it suits you.” She blushed; Harry warps his arms around her and kisses her on the cheek. “I might give it some time before I decide.” She whispered. Now back to you.”


	8. Chapter 8

The teen got the answers to his questions but now the large bigger question ‘Is he pregnant.’ He started to walk over to the hospital wing when he heard voices, stopping close he looked down the corridor seeing Dumbledore and Snape talking “You could have fucking told me why you wanted that potion for!” Snape snarled, he was mad no he was pissed off and it was to the old man who stood there calm as day   
“It doesn’t matter!” Dumbledore told him “Whoever that little slut slept with will be safe.”   
“You have poisoned the whole fucking school to stop any one from becoming pregnant because I Harry is bonking them?” Snape growled at him “What if they are pregnant and it wasn’t him!”  
“Then I just done them a favour.” Dumbledore growled at him, the dark haired man was ready to punch him but kept his balled hands to his side   
“There are side effects to that potion nasty side effects from making a witch or wizard sterile to blood poisoning.”   
“Oh it’s not like any one can die from it!” Dumbledore waved Snape off. The potion master grabbed the man’s arms and pushed him into the wall  
“YES THERE IS! THAT IS WHY THIS POTION IS BANNED MERLIN SAKES YOU BETTER HOPE NONE IS PREGANAT!” Snape screamed as he walked away from him.

Harry was froze to the spot and his eyes widen, his hands wondered over his still flat stomach wondering if and when he knew if this poison would take effect. He found himself on the floor at this time lost in thought before he pushed himself up and started running to his chambers to find his godfathers. Merlin knows when the poison was given to them he could have done yesterday or this morning but as he started to run he could feel himself started to feel sick…just fear…he told himself as pain in his stomach grew. 

The portrait flew open and he fell in side doubling over in pain as he looked up to see Sirius catch Remus as he fell into his arms “Remus!” Sirius cried out as he tried to wake his mate up  
“Siri!” Harry whimpered, the vampire looked up to see his godson curled up in pain. He stood up and ran to the fire placed and yelled for Poppy as Remus lay unconscious and Harry cried out in pain   
“POPPY!”

15 people ended up in the hospital wing each one with the same illness so she thought that was until Harry told them what he overhead. Poppy called for Snape who stood there looking pale and sick as the rest of them “HOW COULD MAKE THAT POTION FOR HIM!” Sirius yelled  
“I didn’t think he would bloody use it! He knows if he was caught he would be locked up!” Snape yelled back   
“Severus did you…” Poppy asked   
“No.” He snarled   
“He’s sick because Harry is, you will mostly find Draco will be here soon.” Sirius muttered as he fell into a chair and looked at Remus and Harry “Dracula will be pissed.” He whispered.   
“I am.” Came the voice, they turned to see Dracula standing at the door way to Poppy’s offices “I felt Harry was ill.” He said before anyone could ask.

“The less serve ones were not that far long unless they were vampire or werewolf. One 7th year girl was nearing her due date we had to remove the baby and send them both to St Mongos.” Poppy said to the three men,   
“Can you tell if any was Harry?” Sirius asked, the older witch look down at her charts and shook her head   
“None.” Dracula stood in front of Harry’s bed, watching the boy curl up on his side as his arms around his stomach.  
“Who was the father?” Dracula asked   
“Ummm Draco Malfoy.” The medwitch told him, she notices his knuckles were turning white as he gripped the bed frame   
“How far long?”  
“Nearly a month.” Dracula nodded and closed his eyes feeling as his eyes burning with tears   
“Tell me when will they be okay to move?” He asked a gently as he could   
“You could move them now if you like the damage had been done, Harry has blood poisoning which we have given him potions for he will have to stay on bed rest for a couple of weeks and nothing heavy to eats. While Remus…the baby has survived the poison because of the wolf and vampire gene but it had made him really ill, he will have to stay on bedrest for the rest of his pregnancy and a little while after.” She told him.   
“Are you alright with them returning home?” He asked Sirius who stood looked at both Harry and Remus.  
“Yes.” He whispered quietly.

Dumbledore was smiling to himself when Poppy told him what had happen, he had sit back and sipped his tea unaware that two people are leaving Hogwarts for good. He stood up picking up the small potion bottle before throwing it into the fire place finishing off his tea “What a shame no vampire little brats running around.” He chuckle as he walked back to his desk in a happy filing out the paper work. The fire place roared into life as Severus step thought looking as pissed as fever “Ah Severus my boy I know you don’t like what I have done but nothing bad has come out of it.” He told him, the poison master raised his wand at him and pointed at his neck!   
“You sick twisted old man we only mange to save two babies the rest have died!” He snarled “Harry knows it was you! He overheard us and passed his memory to Sirius.” Dumbledore’s calm happy world shattered as he looked at the potion master who had anger and hate burning in his eyes   
“You have to stop Sirius.” He asked and this made Snape push the wand deeper into the man throat   
“No, I am going to let him take that memory and I am going to beg Harry for his forgives.”   
“What so you could be his whore to! Tell me did he pressed his legs for you!” He snarled at him.

In one second Snape lost it he pressed his face up and close to the old man and spat out in all the hate and anger he had in his body into two little words “Avada Kedavra.” Dumbledore’s eyes widen as he watched the wards form and fall out of his mouth. The green light filled the old man’s body letting him seen out a shirking pain before the light fell out of his eyes and he laid in the chair lip and lifeless. Snape stood there his own body shaking trying to keep himself together. He didn’t care that he just killed the head master of Hogwarts he just turned around to the fire place and threw in the floo powder “Malfoy manor!”


	9. Chapter 9

5 Month later…

Harry kicked Draco’s arse out of his bed room, screaming and snarling at him and the blonde scrambled back in fear as the dark haired boy held a sword at his throat “EVER COME TO MY HOME AGAIN I WILL SLIT YOUT THROAT AND BATH IN YOUR BLOOD!” He snarled Sirius and Dracula came running when they first heard the screaming. They saw the blonde boy on the floor cuts to his front and a black eye and bloody lip “I thought you fucking cared. I thought I could trust you. You weren’t a FUCKING FEEDING BAG!” Harry screamed crying as he drove the sword between Draco’s legs “I cared for you.” He choked as Sirius held the crying teen as his legs gave out  
“Mr Malfoy I think you should leave and you will be barred from my home please inform your family they have lost my approval.” Dracula said as he pulled the sword out of the floor   
“I…I…”  
“Leave Mr Malfoy while you still have your still useful to your family.” The vampire asked as he watched the boy stand up and run and the stairs toward the meeting room.

Sirius picked Harry up and carried him towards Remus room. Dracula when to make sure Draco have left and not gotten lost and end up being a play thing for some of his playful vampires while Sirius tried to find out while the blonde ended up with his beloved heir’s wrath. Remus looked up from where he was sitting he too was wondering about the noises but as he was on bed rest he was only allowed to stand in the door away and nothing much else. He saw Sirius walk in with Harry in his arm and held out his own arms letting the dark haired man place their cub into his arms. 

“Harry what happen?” Remus whispered as they curled around the teen on the bed, the young vampire cried as he held onto the wolf who sniffed his scent and whispered his name as he watched Sirius lay behind Harry.   
“Cub what did Draco do?” Sirius whispered to him. He watched Harry flinched at the name before he pulled away from Remus as he tried to catch his breath   
“I…I thought he cared about me and-and we ended up sleeping with each other and then he told me…he told me that maybe it was for the best that the baby died.” He cried, both Remus and Sirius looked at each other in shock before looking down at their cub and tried to comfort him.

Harry had tried to be strong and make it look like what happen didn’t upset him that much but in truth is cut him up inside a baby was a special thing to him to his new family and he thought that Draco would understand. It turn out that the blonde took after his father more than he thought ‘A Malfoy can only have on child heir and as we are still young and you’re a vampire maybe it was for the best it died.’ Draco whispered to him after he made love to Harry making Harry claw his chest.

A little while later Dracula walked into Harry’s room to find the teen laying on his bed hugging a pillow “Harry my beautiful boy forget about that simple blonde you have us to love you. You have me who adores you and is willing to burn a hundred cities in your name.” Dracula whispered as he climbed onto the bed and warp himself around the teen. Harry sniffed again and he took Dracula’s hand and place it over his stomach and waited for the vampire to feel something.  
“I’m pregnant.” The dark haired man vampire looked down at his heir and watched him tremble “W…We started sleeping with each other again 3…4 months ago and…and I can feel it I could feel it this time. I did check.” He cried   
“Shhhh my little prince I will be alright, this child will grow up being loved.” He whispered as he rubbed small circles over Harry’s stomach   
“But D…Draco?” He whispered   
“Will have no claim or rights over our angel.” Harry turned around and looked up at the dark eyed man and watched his face as his Dracula’s hand reached up and wiped away any tears on the teen’s elven face   
“I want Severus to be a part of it, I know he is still guilt ridden over everything.” Dracula smiled and kissed him softly   
“I will try but I think he is busy with that wonderfully smart muggle born girl.” He told his prince when he saw him smile a little.  
“I’m glad he found someone.” Harry whispered as curled up in the man’s arms.

Remus had been on bed rest for 5 months and he was restless and so is twins, they had been doing back flips and forwards rolls which have been diving his insane as he felt them bounce on his bladder. He was lucky enough to have plenty of distractions between Harry coming in and helping him walk out the bed room for 5 minutes before Sirius barked at them. He also helped Harry with any home schooling he has to do. Sirius helped in his own little way by rubbing his feet and kissing his neck and rubbed his belly. So when he was 9 months he was over the moon when he felt his water’s brake and then not so much after 24 hours in labour.

Harry was still grieving over Draco being an arse hole and he was trying to be happy for his papa he sat in the large living room his hand rested on the small bump as he waited to be called to see his brothers. He was excited and happy for his Remus and Sirius and he wished he could show it. Dracula walked into the room and saw his heir sat reading a book or rather rereading the same page over and over again. He sighed and walked over to teen and sat on the sofa before pulling the book away from him “Hey?” Harry pouted as he tried to reach for the book   
“You are not reading it little one.” The older vampire smiled as Harry knelt on the sofa pulling his hair out of his face to look at the man who was watching him. “I know your heart broken little one. I know you care for that blonde boy but he was not the one for you my love. He grew up think about himself and his family name.” He smiled as he ran his fingers though Hair’s long soft hair “You will find happiness again.”   
“I should have never have taken a lover or even 2.” Harry whispered   
“Of course you can and you can even care about them. You just need to be careful of who you choose to give your heart to.” Harry looked up at him and wiped his eye own eyes before smiled as he took Dracula’s hand and placing it on the small bump.   
“I choose you, me and baby.” 

Sirius came running into the room his hair a wreck a silly grin on his face as he found Harry sat in Dracula’s lap kissing. Normally the man the wild dark haired man would make a comment making Harry blush but instead he just busted at the seams as he yelled “Two big baby boys!” He smiled as he ran into the room and picked up his pup up from Dracula’s lap and spun him around kissing his face before he put him back down “Come on pup come and see your brothers.” He chuckled as Harry smiled back as he was dragged out of living room and ran up the stairs with his dad towards his papa’s room.

The green eyed boy held his breath when he entered the bed room seeing the healer vampires walk out the room talking among themselves. He found a very exhausted wolf curled up a sleep on the bed and a small basket by the bed with two small babies cuddling each other. Harry walked over to cot and looked inside and smiled down at them as he reached out and ran his fingers down their small faces. “They will need their big brother to look after them.” Sirius whispered as he placed his hands on Harry’s shoulders “They will need to be taught right from wrong and to make sure they know if they are hurt they can go to their big brother.” Harry looked up and Sirius and saw the warm smile and it made Harry smiles back   
“I won’t let anyone harm them.” Harry whispered, he didn’t want to wake Remus or the pups but when he looked back at the wolf and saw Remus soft amber eyes watching him.

11 years later…  
Dracula smiled as he watched his heir and wife rise from their bed, Harry was a beautiful creature and he was glad that he claimed him when he did. He watched him stretch showing off the curved down of his bump. “Harry my love are you sure you want to do this? We could just take Spencer to Severus’ office?” Dracula offered. Turning his head Harry smiled at him as he stood up and walked over to him and kissed his lips   
“This is moment is important I do not want him to miss it.” Harry told him as he walked to the bathroom.

Spencer looked at the train in awe as he walked pass the crowed of mothers and fathers putting their children onto the train. Harry stood there watching his son as he stood with Remus and Sirius who was making sure that their twins knew what to do when things got boring, well Sirius was. “Don’t teach them that! I do not want reports saying out boys are…”  
“Are what? Come one Remmy they will be great.” Sirius told him and he kissed the wolf on the neck.  
“Mama.” Spencer called up to Harry making him look down at him seeing the curly blonde boy looking around the platform   
“Yes my darling?”   
“Is Daddy coming?” He coming, Harry held his breath as he spots Draco from the corner of his eyes he knew Spencer wasn’t asking about Draco but still it haunts him just the thought of that Malfoy git touching his son.   
“I will be here soon baby, he just wanted to get something.” He smiled as he kissed Spencer’s forehead. 

“Am I late?” Dracula said walking up to them with a cool smile on his lips like he wasn’t 5 minutes late. Harry rolled his eyes and he kissed his Husband and then watched him kiss his son’s forehead like he just done.   
“Daddy you came.” Spencer yelled as he grinned up at him   
“Of course I came I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Dracula said as he handed him a small wolf pup. “For you my angel he will look after you if you look after him.” he said as he handed the pup over to Spencer, whose green eyes were bright and pull of happiness   
“I will look after him daddy I promises!” He gushed as he hugged both his fathers. 

The whistle blew and Spencer looked at the doors opening “Come on angle you will be late.” Harry smiled trying not to cry as he watched the boy climb onto the train. “You will write?”   
“Very day mama!” Spencer said as he watched his uncles lean out the window with him   
“Henry and Nick you make sure your nephew is safe.” Remus yelled at his boys as they warped their arms around the 11 year old   
“You can count on us Papa!” They both said, as the train started to move. Dracula warped his arms around Harry as he wiped his eyes letting the vampire rubbing his stomach   
“Shhh my love still of Isabell at home waiting for us to return.” He whispered as he tried to sooth his wife.  
“I’m okay, it’s just the hormones.” He told them as they started to walk away   
“Hey whose hungry I’m in the mood for some raw beef and chocolate.” Remus said with a smile, as he shyly looked over to Sirius whose eyes widen as he just figure out what Remus was really meaning.   
“Remmy are you? Are we?” as the wolf just kissed his cheek   
“I am and we are.”


End file.
